


晚宴（被屏蔽部分）

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	晚宴（被屏蔽部分）

 

 

      “舔。”

       少年连忙凑上去含住了那支姜，用灵巧的舌头包裹住姜柱细致地一遍遍舔舐，拿出平时给男人做口活时的敬业，一边卖力地吮吸一边偷觑着男人的脸色。没过多久他就感到口腔酸胀，喉咙也被辛辣的姜汁刺激地生疼，可他却丝毫不敢马虎。

       大概过了十几秒的时间少校才把姜从他的口中拔出，朝他命令道。

      “转过身去，撅起屁股。”

      “大人......”

       少年这时才知道他想要对自己做什么，一时竟害怕地犹豫起来。

      “做！”

       男人再次发令，他被吼声吓得浑身一激灵，立刻转身遵从。他很快就感到一个火热的硬物抵在了他的入口上，身体本能地想要拒绝，然而男人伸手掰开他的臀瓣，将它强行塞了进去。

       由于事先没有得到扩张，此时陡然被异物入侵，他只觉得后面酸胀无比，脆弱的肠壁被姜汁火辣辣地刺痛着，难受让他忍不住小幅扭动着腰肢，这时男人起身，解下皮带将它对折握在手中，对准少年的屁股抽了下去。

       呼——啪！皮带夹着风重重落在他的屁股上，瞬间留下一片红红的印记。

      “呃.......”

       少年疼得浑身一抖，不由深吸了一口气。

      “难道卡波们没有教过你挨打的规矩吗？还是你在集中营里的日子待少了？”

       上方传来男人的训斥，少年连忙摆好姿势。

      “我很抱歉，大人，我下次一定注意......”

       呼——啪！皮带落在了完全相同的位置。

       “一！感谢教诲！”

       呼——啪！

       “二！感谢教诲！”

       ...... ......

       接下来的七八下全都打在一样的地方，少年痛苦地绷紧了脚背，低声地哭泣，皮带抽过的印子已经红肿，他的肌肉难以自制地抽搐着，可是却丝毫没有换来少校的怜悯，皮带很快很重地连续打了下来，由刚刚的肿痕向下延伸直到大腿的中部。

       呼——啪！又是一记重重落在那道肿痕之上。

      “二十二！唔......感谢教诲......”

       呼——啪！加重的力道，红肿的肌肤上开始出现紫色的血斑。

       “二十三！感谢教诲！啊......”

       ...... ......

       持续不间断的责打很快超出了少年的忍受范围，然而他不敢求饶，更不敢挣扎，疼极了也只是小声哼哼。男人高高扬手，抡圆了胳膊抽打，每一记都抽打在臀瓣中间插了姜的地方，几十记过后少年的屁股上便满是一道道皮带留下的淤痕，身后含着姜的小口剧烈收缩着，不断地从缝隙中流出姜汁和透明的液体。

       不知过了多久暴风雨一样的皮带才终于停了下来，少年抽泣着跪在地上喘气，此时他可怜的屁股已经紫青高肿，之前遭到反复折磨的地方已被抽得破了皮，渗出了鲜血，就连大腿都没能幸免。他很想伸手安抚一下身后灼烧般的伤痛，可是没有得到允许之前他不敢动一下。

      只要再坚持一会，也许就结束了。他想。

      “我累了。”

       海因里茨甩了甩手臂，将皮带递到另一个人面前。

      “格罗斯，你来教训这个小子。”

      “我从来不用这种东西。”

       那个军官朝他笑了笑，接着将目光转向地上跪着的少年。目光相对的时候少年忍不住打了个寒颤：那是个相貌英俊的年轻军官，有着山脉般笔挺的鼻梁与剑一般锋利的薄唇，唯一的缺憾大概要属于他左眼上那一枚黑色的眼罩。

       他站起身，朝身后的人吩咐。

      “给我拿一支藤条来。” 

       少年感到自己再次被架了起来，被摁在了一张凳子上，军官脱下手套，将藤条握在手中来到他身后，调整好姿势，藤条在半空划过一个优美的弧线，然后重重落在少年高肿的屁股上。

      “啊！”

       少年发出一声凄厉的惨叫，火热的屁股上仿佛挨了一刀，割裂般的剧痛让他难以接受，再也顾不上什么规矩放声哀叫了起来。

      “大人我受不了了，求您饶了我吧！”

       他凄惨地哀求着，藤条再次落下，早已淤痕累累的皮肤疯狂地用疼痛抗议着，被两个党卫军牢牢按住的少年无望地挣扎着，目光越过格罗斯，绝望地看向坐在他身后的海因里茨。

       “大人我真的我再也不敢了，求求您饶了我，让他停下来吧......”

        此时此地，他已经没有其他人可以乞求了。

       “把他的嘴堵上。”  

        一个党卫军取了几块桌上的餐巾揉在一起塞进了少年的口中。格罗斯继续面无表情地抽打，鞭鞭带风，记记狠厉，仿佛身下的人只是一截不知痛楚的木头，一具没有感觉的金属。很快，整齐的鞭痕便由上到下爬满了少年的臀腿，紫黑高肿，交叠处绽出血淋淋的口子，被堵住嘴的少年无法再发出哀嚎，只是每一鞭都会带起一阵凄惨的呜咽，泪水从眼中喷涌而出，浸湿了口中的餐巾。

      “抽他！抽死这个贱货！”

       底下传来怒吼的声音，这些表面上衣冠楚楚道貌岸让的军官，此时被酒精与鲜血刺激出兽欲，各个眼中带光，残忍又兴奋地盯着前方被毒打的少年。

       嗖——啪！又是一道鞭痕落在他的身上，温热的液体不住地顺着小腿往下流，少年浑身颤了颤，虽然他还是会抑制不住的随着鞭打而流泪甚至呻吟，然而声音却渐渐小了下去，慢慢地，他的头垂了下来，再后来就不动了。

      “......这就晕了？”

       格罗斯摇头咕哝着，收起早已被鲜血染红的藤条，拿起桌上的酒杯朝少年劈头盖脑地浇了半杯，然后将剩下的半杯浇在他血肉模糊的屁股上。

      “呃......”

       疼痛让少年从昏厥中醒过神来，他的意识早已迷离到说不出话，只是下意识地呻吟着。

       这时会厅的大门被轻轻敲响了，进来的是一队送酒的女郎，她们都是党卫军从俘虏与囚犯中挑选出来的美女，平日除了为纳粹提供性服务以外，还会在一些娱乐场合诸如酒宴或者舞会上侍奉。

       正当军官想要继续鞭打的时候，突然听到一阵玻璃碎裂的声音，接着是一个女人的尖叫。

      “安德里亚斯！”

       所有人的目光都朝声音来源望去，趴在凳子上的孩子艰难地抬起头，口中的餐巾落了下来，他恍惚的面容上露出惊讶的神情。

      “......姐姐？”

      “安德里亚斯！”

       女人不顾一切地跑过去，跪下来抱住了他的头，一叠声地哭诉道。

      “安德里亚斯，我的安德里亚斯......”

      “.......看来他还是如愿了。”

       望着眼前这戏剧性的一幕，边上有军官用手肘碰了碰海因里茨少校。

      “大人，他还是个孩子，求求您饶了他吧！”

       女人突然面向他乞求道，所有人的目光都集中到海因里茨的身上，然而还没等少校发话，站着的格罗斯却抢先说了一声。

      “好啊。”

       他走到女人身边，俯身将藤条递给她。

      “交给你来。”

      “大人......”

       女人惊住了，退缩身子不敢接，直到军官发出不耐烦的声音。

      “拿着！否则我就换人动手了！”

       听了这话女人才终于接过藤条，站起身来颤抖地扬起，蜻蜓点水般在少年的身上拍了一下。她虽下手极轻，可少年的屁股早已流血开裂，哪怕再轻微的触碰也难以忍受，此时被藤条一刮不由浑身哆嗦了一下，底下立时就响起一阵不满的起哄。

      “你是没吃饭，还是在给他挠痒痒？”

       女人抿起嘴唇，将手抬高了些，快速地抽了一下，然而底下的声音却依然没有停止。

      “这贱人是把自己当做小姐了？”

      “再装腔作调，就把你俩都吊死。”

      “...... ......”

       就连少年也回过头，眼泪汪汪地乞求。

      “姐姐你打我吧，就像我小时候犯了错那样......”

      “安德里亚斯......”

       她除了唤他的名字，已再也说不出任何话来，最终只能悲泣着高高扬手，闭眼重重抽在他伤痕累累的臀腿上，然而少年这次不再哀嚎呻吟，他一声不吭，紧紧咬着嘴唇，直到双唇都给咬破，口腔里满是血的腥味。

      “我受不了了！”   

       终于，她突然崩溃般地扔了藤条，不顾一切地朝门外跑去。

       然而就在快要跑到门口的时候只听一声枪响，女人甚至还没有来得及发出呼喊，就倒在了地上，血从她的脑袋里缓慢地流了出来，洇湿了一大片地毯。

       四下突然静了一瞬，直到一个坐在拐角的军官转了转手中的勃朗宁。

      “违命俘虏，按逃罪论处。”

       沉静只持续了大约一秒的时间，接着人群中爆发出一阵欢呼和叫好的声音，然而当这阵可怕的欢呼结束后，所有人都发现刚才还惨叫不止的少年已经很久没有发出任何声音了。

      “去看看怎么回事。”

       海因里茨命令道，一个低阶的军官走过去，蹲下来探了探他的鼻息。

      “大人，已经死了。”

       所有人的目光都朝那边望去，只见少年直挺挺地趴在凳子上，睁着大大的蓝眼睛死死望着女人倒下的方向，脸上惊恐的神情已经凝固了。

      “大概是突发性心肌梗塞。”

       不知过了多久，底下才有人下了定论。

      “真是太便宜他了。”

       海因里茨摇了摇头，将桌上的酒一饮而尽，然后朝身后的人下了最后的命令。

      “把他们送去焚化室吧。”

 

       两个党卫军上来拖走了尸体，晚宴还在继续。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
